This invention relates generally to the field of intracranial and intraocular pressures. More specifically, the invention relates to devices and methods for decreasing intracranial and intraocular pressures, such as those resulting from a traumatic head injury.
Head trauma is generally regarded as the leading cause of morbidity and mortality in the United States for children and young adults. Head trauma often results in swelling of the brain. Because the skull cannot expand, the increased pressures within the brain can lead to death or serious brain injury. While a number of therapies have been evaluated in order to reduce brain selling, including use of hyperventilation and steroids, an effective way to treat intracranial pressures remains an important medical challenge.